


Fluff

by TheSunPrincess



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunPrincess/pseuds/TheSunPrincess
Summary: Lisa has an important question to ask Yukina





	Fluff

Lisa nervously smoothed the ribbon she had tied, checking the knot for the 5th time in the past 2 minutes. It couldn’t be  _too_  tight, because she needed to be able to untie it for later, but a sloppy bow would ruin the impact, and Lisa needed this to go Perfectly. Yukina wouldn’t- well. She  _would_  accept something less than perfect, but having that touch of precision was something her girlfriend always appreciated.

The door to the apartment opened, and Lisa glanced at the clock, relieved that Yukina arrived home exactly when she said she would. No more waiting nervously or having to hide what she had been preparing for this moment. She shuffled to make sure the surprise was still hidden, wincing slightly as her fingers poked something sharp. Yukina’s voice rang out, as clear and musical as ever, putting Lisa at ease despite her nerves.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back!” Lisa shot a smile at Yukina, who had stepped into the living room, dropped her bag and coat on the desk chair, and flopped (elegantly, mind you) onto the sofa behind Lisa.  

Lisa’s plans drifted from her thoughts for a moment as she turned from her spot on the floor, her free hand reaching out to smooth the hair from Yukina’s face,

“Long day?”

Yukina caught Lisa’s fingers and pressed them to her cheek, humming an affirmation. Lisa’s heart softened as she rubbed her thumb across Yukina’s cheek bone. It didn’t feel like so long ago that Yukina could barely express her affection without music, and while these small moments have grown in quantity over the years of dating, it always made Lisa fall in love a little more each time. 

Yukina met Lisa’s eyes and opened her mouth to explain what had happened, before her eyes darted behind Lisa and took on a characteristic wide-eyed look. 

Oh no. Lisa felt at her side for her surprise, before turning to find the kitten climbing onto one of the nearby cushions, mewing grumpily at the lack of attention.

Yukina sat up abruptly, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Lisa took a moment to appreciate the adorable ‘Yukina sees a cat’ look before scrambling for the kitten, grabbing it and bringing it to her chest. She stayed turned away from Yukina for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts after being distracted. 

Yukina’s hand touched Lisa’s shoulder and her thoughts flew away again as Yukina joined her on the floor, turning Lisa around to look at the little white and brown ball of fluff cuddled up against Lisa, purring. 

“Lisa…is, is that-” Yukina’s voice is soft and almost reverential, and Lisa can’t help but let out a soft chuckle as she shifts the kitten in her hands and holds it out to Yukina.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted this to go, but…yes, Yukina. It’s a kitten. Our kitten.” 

Yukina held out her hands for the kitten to sniff, waiting for it to rub its head against her thumbs and shakily walk onto her hands on its own volition before picking it up and bringing it close, gently scritching behind its ears and rubbing its cheeks, her eyes soft and warm. She’s absolutely smitten, as Lisa knew she would be. That wasn’t what she was nervous about.

Lisa held her breath as Yukina’s hands brushed against the ribbon tied around the kittens neck, her besotted look flickering to a frown as her hands ran into something hard. Yukina shifted to rest the kitten onto her chest, pulling the ribbon around to find a ring tied to it, a purple gem glinting from the folds of a delicate silver rose. 

Lisa shifted in her seat, watching Yukina’s face go blank as she processed what she was looking at. Yukina slowly lifted her head to meet Lisa’s gaze.

“Lisa, is, is this-?” Yukina’s voice was hoarse. Lisa reached out (hands only slightly trembling) and untied the ribbon around the kitten’s neck, slipping the ring off and holding it out, taking a deep breath.

“Yukina…we’ve been together, as friends, as bandmates, as girlfriends, almost our whole lives. I’ve stood by your side, watching you find your passion in music, losing your smile to disappointment and anger, and watching you find both your smile and music again. I’ve watched you build Roselia from the ground up, sticking to your path no matter the obstacles we’ve faced. I’ve seen you besotted over cats, angry at yourself for your own limitations, frustrated over lyrics that won’t come together, and quietly happy and proud as a performance goes well. Every time I see your face I just,” Lisa took another breath. 

“I fall even more in love with you. I want to stay by your side forever, to support you, to make you cookies, to help you achieve your dreams. To watch you laugh and smile and cry for the rest of my life. Yukina Minato. Will you marry me?”

Yukina’s eyes had tears in them, and she let out a hoarse sound before abruptly standing up, still holding the kitten to her shoulder in one hand, and rushed over to her writing desk. Lisa blinked, stunned, but wasn’t given a moment to react as Yukina yanked open the drawer, shuffled some files around before pulling out a lyric sheet with a half written score on it. She turned and went back to Lisa, kneeling down and placing the sheets in Lisa’s lap, where a ring with a light pink gem encircled by a golden filigree shaped like the sun was balanced.

Lisa lifted a shaking hand to her mouth, tears pricking at her eyes as she started reading the lyrics, and managed to realize it was a revision of Sunkissed Rhodonite before the tears made it impossible to read. She looked back up at Yukina, trying to blink the tears away, and tried to say something before Yukina beat her to it.

“Lisa Imai.” Yukina almost croaked, before clearing her throat and starting again, softer. “Lisa. I don’t know where to begin, besides that I would not be who I am, where I am, or doing what I do without your constant support and presence. I-,“ she stumbled over her words, and shook her head. “For the past couple months I have been poring over those lyrics in front of you, trying to put into words what you mean to me, and all I could do was return to the song I wrote when I realized how much you meant to me all those years ago.” 

Yukina’s hand stroked the kitten, who had crawled onto her shoulder and started chewing on her hair. “And then you beat me to the question.” She laughed, soft and musical and Lisa’s heart ached at the hiccupy sound as Yukina tried to hold back her tears as well. “You give me hope, you give me strength, you give me love, and you gave me this adorable little fluffball here. Yes, Lisa.” Yukina reached out her free hand and brushed the tears from Lisa’s eyes. Yukina’s eyes softened. “I will marry you. I love you. I know… I know I have trouble expressing it outside of music, but I love you so, so much, and cannot imagine my life without you.”

Lisa was a blubbering mess. Yukina wasn’t much better, though she was valiantly trying to hold back her own tears. Through a lot of shaking, fumbling, and laughing, they juggled the kitten, managed to slip their respective rings on, and ended up resting against the sofa, leaning into each other and laugh-crying, while the kitten, confused between all the emotion, fell asleep.

They became quiet as they watched the kitten nap on Yukina’s shoulder, and drained from the emotions of the night, fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on the idea of Lisa proposing to Yukina with a ring tied around a kitten's neck since I started playing Bandori so I FINALLY did something with the idea.


End file.
